1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speech recognition and more specifically to call classification of speech for spoken language systems.
2. Introduction
Existing systems for rapidly building spoken language dialog applications require an extensive amount of manually transcribed and labeled data. This task is not only expensive, but is also quite time consuming. An approach is desired that significantly reduces an amount of manpower required to transcribe and label data while creating spoken language models with performance approaching that of spoken language models created with extensive manual transcription and labeling.